Strange Tailes of The Kunochi
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: I found them, one by one, and listen to their stories. From them, I lern of their pain, and now I want you to know it, so their wouldn't suffer any more. Will you listen?


Waiting for the Wash

In some kind of normal city, on some street, in the middle of the night, stands a laundry mat called "have it your way" wash. I know kind of a lame name, right? What, you don't think it a lame name? Well, I do, and I have lived there my entire life.

But, I'm starting to get off of track here. Let start this over. Like I said before, the laundry Mat is in some city, on a street, and in the middle of the night. What I didn't tell you was that there was a light on in the building, and if one would to look into the window, there would quite a sight, like you just had. They would see a young girl, about 16, with shoulder length black hair and a pair of clear eyes. This girl was dressed in nothing but a bath towel, and reading an outdated fashion magazine. This girl would look up often, turning her strangely featureless eyes to the only working washing machine, where a pair of purplish white high tops, lay nearly forgotten. Once she was sure her wash was going good, she returned her attention to her magazine.

If you're wondering, yes, that girl is me. My name is, or least is now, Hinata Hyuga. Now, I know what you're thinking; why would I have the looks and name of a fictional character, right? Well let me tell you this, I was a perfectly normal sixteen-year-old boy about six and half hours ago.

Say, what to hear how I became a girl from a Japanese cartoon, while I wait for my wash to finish? Yeah, I thought that you would say that.

(…)

This is New Tech high school, (I know, another lame name), and this is where it all started. In fact, if someone would look toward the court yard, they would see a large gathering of kids, creating a circle, and cheering loudly. Inside of the circle, two sixteen-year-olds were currently having a small skirmish.

"Stand Still!" A thuggish teen roared angrily.

This brute is Tobias Green, the local bully of my school. Unlike most bullies, however, he doesn't just rely on his muscles to do the talking for him. He actually smart a near straight-A student. He's also the lead quarterback on our football team. So, why was he trying to beat up someone, you ask? Well, it simple really. Tobias has a bit of ego, and when I mean a bit, his ego is bigger then three counties put together.

He believes that he's prefect in every way. And as such he thinks everyone, teachers and students alike, should bow and kiss the ground he walks on. Every time he enter a room, he immediately expect everyone to drop what their doing and praise him like some kind of king or something. And when doesn't get his way, he goes into a mad rage, threatening and even trying to hurt those who disrespect him.

Naturally, the student body, and even most teachers are afraid of Tobias, and with good reason, too. He stands roughly six feet, nine inches, and with muscles that probably could break stone, Tobias is a threat to be taken serious. To help with his look, he often keeps his dirty blonde hair in small spikes and often wears black. Today he's wearing a pair of black jeans, black boots, a metallic gray tee-shirt and his trademark black leather jacket.

"Why? If you're so great, you should be able to catch me without trouble?" That would be me who spoke in that lighthearted tone, as I dodge a punch aimed for my head.

My name at that time was Howard Bright, and like the guy I was fighting, I was smart. Unlike the self-proclaimed prefect boy, I'm a straight A+ student in nearly all of my studies. About the only bad grade I have, is in arts, where I'm a b+ at best. I just don't get art that much, that's all.

Like Tobias, I'm also on a sport team; in my case, I'm the lead player of the basketball team. It because of this that I can dodge my opponent with ease, despite the limited space I had. It also helps when you nearly a foot shorter then your rival, and knows his style of fighting, making dodging him that much easier. Plus, being on the basketball team, I'm leaner then Tobias and more flexible, again allowing me to avoid him long enough to wear him down.

Oh, forgive me you wanted to know what I looked like before I changed? Well, for starters, I was part Irish on my mother side, and showed with my bright red hair and green eyes. I'm about five foot, nine, and my body has a bit of muscle on it, but like I told you before, I more lean then muscular. Again, this is due to playing basketball. My face also a bit round due to some baby fat that didn't just want to go away.

Oh, so you wanted to know about my outfit? Well, I like comfortable clothing, so I was dressed casually. I was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with a pair of red high tops. There were three small slashes running down the knee of the right pants legs, making it look like I was attacked by some kind of animal. Don't worry, it just how the jeans were made, that's all. I had on a green tee-shirt with red leaf on it, and a denim jacket, dyed white. If you were close to me at that time, you could have clearly seen the chain hidden under my shirt.

I dodge as Tobias lunged for me again. You know, for a football quarterback, he's not that fast. That or I'm just faster then the self-proclaimed prefect king of New Tech High. I dodged a punch aimed for my head, and darted behind my attacker. I gave him a light shove in the back, and it sent him falling. Unfortunately, the big oaf was able to catch himself before he could land face first on the ground. He snapped around and tried to punch me again; clearly angrier then he was a second ago. I ducked, avoiding the punch all together. My eyes widen as I saw another punch coming, aimed for my face.

In one fluid motion, I caught the fist, spring to me feet, and got behind my opponent, twisting his arm painfully. For his part, Tobias ignored the pain the best he could, trying to elbow me in the face. Fortunately, I was in a position that I easily caught his next attack. Unfortunately, for him, I was now mad myself and was planning on giving him some pain, and hope that would be enough to knock some sense into this bonehead once and fore all.

"Alright...alright! Break it up. Break it up, now!"

A teacher suddenly broke through the circle entrapping Tobias and myself. He didn't seem all that surprise when he saw who was fighting. In fact, I heard him sigh faintly as he walked up to us and forced me to let Tobias go. Like I said before Tobias wasn't stupid, so even he knew when not to push things.

"Okay, everyone, nothing to see here!" the teacher said, addressing the group that had gathered during our fight. "Just go back to whatever you were doing. And you two…"

"…I know, I know. Detention, right?" I asked in board voice.

And before he could answer, I walked off, noticing the "you'll pay for this" glare from Tobias. I just ignore it as I walked over to two people who were smart enough to keep out of the fight. These two are my best friends in the entire world.

"You know, you probably could live a lot easier if you just stay clear of Green," One Ivan Yield said calmly.

I didn't say a thing as I took a seat beside him and just relax, waiting for lunch period to end. Like me, Ivan is 16, but unlike me, he's not that smart. He's pretty much a normal kid, if one didn't count his obsession with the occult. But I will go on record saying that he isn't a Goth or anything close to that. In fact, obsession might have been to strong a word. The only occult-like subject Ivan's involved in is tarot readings. And while I have a hard time believing in such matters, his reading are quite good, good enough even to spook someone like me. He once said I would one day be in an accident, and it nearly happened. The only thing that saved me was his reading.

Ivan's short for someone he's age, about 5 feet, three and half inches. He's also skinny, but not bone thin. He just like running a lot, to bad he's not on any sport team, he would be a natural at them. His current outfit is a pair of black kakis, a red, long sleeve dress shirt, and a pair of brown loafers. About the only thing out of place with this neat appearance is his black hair. It's long and a total mass, like he doesn't comb it after putting on his shirt or something. Ivan's is like me, in that he has a mix heritage. He had a slight red tint in his skin, making his Indian heritage clear. Like me, he also had a round face, due to baby fat that just didn't want to go away. Unlike me, however, he's face is far more babyish because he had a lot more of it then I do.

I found that ironically in some ways. The guy who runs the most has baby fat that gives him the most babyish face in the entire school. In fact, he called baby face Ivan by almost everyone who knows him. Ivan, for his part, takes the nickname in good humor. I looked beyond Ivan and saw my other Friend, Samuel Highbrow.

Unlike Ivan and I, Sam is 15. He's smart enough to be skipped a grade. It due to this age difference that he targeted by others for bullying. Ivan and I meant him when he was a target for some bullies who wanted to use him to do their homework. We were both surprised when we found out that he had already done their homework, and gave it to them. We even more surprise when we learn that the work wasn't only wrong, but has several questionable phases on them. The bullies were thrown out of the school shortly after turning in their work. And since Sam has been able to copy the bullies' handwriting perfectly, the bullies were not able to prove that they didn't write those things.

Since that day Ivan and I have hanged out with him. It is in question, however, if Sam view us as friends or not. He's not much of a talker, and rarely revealed much about himself. About the only thing we know about him, is he likes listening to dance tracks for some reason.

Despite being the youngest among us, Sam is taller then Ivan or myself. He a little over six feet tall, and had a small, but unnoticeable gut on him. He's often seen in wind breaker pants, making jacket, sleeveless shirts and high tops that look like they could fall apart at any time. His head is completely shaved bold, making it hard to tell what his hair color is. His face is also narrow, and he has a small chin.

I looked away from my friends and closed my eyes, waiting for this period to end. I quickly become aware of a noise, and though I knew what it was, I opened one eye. I half-heartedly watched Ivan shuffled his tarot deck. He then proceeded with a reading, no doubt about me. He likes to do that after everyone of my fights, though I don't know why. He frowned curiously as he stared at his cards.

"Now that's an odd reading," he said, mostly to himself, and the looked at me, "If I'm reading this right, it says you will go on a short journey that you will never return from."

I had to keep myself from laughing out loud. While I can be stun by my friend's readings at time, I don't really believe them that much. But, being a good friend, I would normally never directly tell him that to his face. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood to put up with anyone's nonsense at the moment.

"Listen man, I like what you do for me, but do you think you can really rely on those readings?" I asked bluntly.

Ivan just looked at me, his expression blink. "Well, Howard, my reading about you getting into a fight today was right," he replied proudly.

I couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped my lip this time, "Ha! Man, predicting I would get into a fight, is like saying you learn that the grass would be green the next morning."

Ivan frowned lightly and opened his mouth to say something. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for me, the bell rang, and after a quick good-bye, I hurried off to my next class.

Thinking back as I tell this to you, I probably should have taken my friend more seriously. If I had, I probably would have avoided what caused me to change in the first place.

(…)

The rest of my day went by uneventful. Even Detention was boring. I use that time to do my homework, and ignore Tobias. Lucky, for him that is, a teacher was there, or else we would probably had finished the fight we started earlier. Once Detention was finished, I hurried out and away from the school, no longer in the mood to put up with the bully.

I quickly headed home, hoping an order I made would be there. The place I lived in was one of the old designs buildings, with two levels to it. The first level is where the laundry mat is, and the second level has a few rooms on it. When my father inherited it, he had the upper level change, so it was more comfortable for a family of four. There even some empty rooms up for rent. Of course, no one really rents out in this city.

I didn't have that kind of luck, and instead found the place close up. I quickly remembered that my folks were out, and had close up shop. When I got to the living area on the second floor, I found there was a message on the machine. Thinking it might be from the folks, I played the message.

"Howard, you there?" the voice of my brother, William, said. "Guess he got Detention again? Listen when you hear this, I need you to bring over a flash drive I left there last night. It should be easy enough to find, it completely white with my company's logo on it. Please, can you bring it as soon as possible?"

With a light sigh, I began looking for the device. I knew from his tone that it was important, and if I didn't get it to him quick, they would be trouble, for him and me. True to word, the drive was easy to find. It was near a coat rack, where Will had put his jacket on when he visited last night. It probably fell out of his pocket without him realizing it. On the back of the device was the letter NTN, the company my bro's work for. With the device in hand, I grabbed a jacket because it looked like it would rain soon, and hurried out.

After a 15 minute walk, I found myself outside of NTN building, otherwise none as Newton Technology Nest. I know another lame name, but what can you do when you leave in a town of unimaginative people? I entered the building and instantly meant with a hard glare from the rent-a-cop, Bob Rockford.

Bob, age 22, is a high school drop out. I once heard from a senior basketball player that Bob said that he was to "talented" for school, and left. But in that arrogant move, he failed to realize just how hard it is to find a good job without a good education. Shortly after entering into high school, I often soon Bob jumping from one died end job to another. Eventually, he landed the job he currently has now. Probably in an ironically twist, Bob's dad is one of the Chairman for NTN, and helped him get the job. According to Will, Bob and his dad aren't on the best terms, but that's what one gets when their arrogant enough to believe themselves better then school, right?

"Hi, Bob. Can you ring my bro and tell him I'm here?" I asked politely.

Bob sneered at me as he reached for the phone, to page my bro. Before he could carry out his task, a person I was all to familiar with, came into view.

"That wouldn't be needed, Robert," said William Bright, age 26, politely.

Bob just sneered a little more as me as he lightly slammed the phone into place, and went back to his comic book. I smiled lightly as I walked up to my bro. Will and I look a lot alike that it's sometime even freaky. We have the same eyes and hair coloring only William's was slightly darker due to him spending a lot of time indoor. His face is also more narrow then my, and his nose is slightly longer then my own.

Surprisingly, my bro dress casually for someone in his position. Today, he was dressed in some lose fitting dress pants, a pair of wore-in black loafers, and a white dress shirt. Even his lab coat was positioned to give my bro's breathing room. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and the collar was hanging slightly over Will's collar bone.

Another thing we share is our intelligence. Will was scouted for this very job long before he graduated, and even offered a full scholarship if he worked for NTN when he finished collage. Needless to say, he took the job and quickly raised though the company until he's the current head of research and development area of NTN.

"Here's the drive," I said, holding out the device.

Will takes the device and looks it over quickly, smiling little in relief when he learned it was the right one.

"Thanks, Howard. I would be lost without it," Will said gratefully.

"You wouldn't have lost it if didn't wear that rag of a jacket all the time. It so full of holes, I surprise no one calls you swing cheese," I joked lightly.

Will just grinned at the old joke, and patted me lightly on the shoulder. He then turned to return to his lab to use whatever data he needed on that drive.

"So, bro, mind if I tagged along and see what the big deal is?" I asked curiously.

Will stopped and looked at me with his famous "don't press your luck" glare. I knew from that glare alone that whatever he was working on was big, real big. And while the glare does creep me out, it just made that more interest in what Will was working on.

"Sorry, Howard, only employee past this point, you know that," my bro replied calmly.

"Sure, sure, I'm understand," I said in mock understanding.

Will give me a suspicious glare, and I, in turn, just turned towards the door. I watched, slyly through the image refluxed on window, as my brother turned into the building. I left the building, and hid somewhere I could clearly see the entrance but I couldn't be seen that easily. I checked my watched and saw it was around 4:28. If I was right, in the next two minutes, Bob should leave his post for a bathroom break. Of course, I knew the truth, he was going to the bathroom to get high, and that would give me a good window to get in.

Like clockwork, Bob left his post for the restrooms, and I made my move. Quickly running into the building, I entered into stealth mode as I made my way down the hall, where my bro's lab is location. Thankfully, the lab is on the first floor, and I was in luck, the door was opened a crack. I quickly but quietly ran into the large room and hide behind a large machine that I didn't know what it was used for. I saw a bunch of people, most workers from the buildings, and a bunch I didn't recognized gather around, listening to my brother.

Yeah, yeah, I know it's cliché, but that how it really happened, honestly. Well if you don't believe that how it happened then it suck to be you, and I sticking to it. Anyways, I came in just as my bro was finishing his oral speech.

"…As you have read n my report, Mister Richard Gray, a solider who lost an arm during a tour of duty, and lungs were also damage due to the fire that cost him his arm."

Looking at the center of the room, I saw a man with his left arm cut off from the shoulder. I was, unfortunately, to far away to make out any other features about this man. I did know that he was hooked up to every single machine in the place.

"Now, as everyone had witness just a minute ago, Mister Gray was injected with my creation, CX-00. With this chemical now in his body, Mister Gray can not only repair his damage lungs, but also re-grow his own arm without the need for donators with matching blood types. Now all he needs to do is merely touch the need organ or limb and the CX-00 does the rest."

Now, I had to see this. If it was true what my bro was saying, then this would be a huge leap forward. I thought about getting closer to see better, but decided against it because of all the people there, and didn't want to get caught before I saw this.

One of Will's aids wheeled out a small tray with the items he just mentioned, and I watched as the soldier touched them without a moment hesitation. The Soldier body glowed green for a moment, and to my surprise, and everyone in the room, the man arm did indeed grow back with the span of a few seconds. And while I couldn't see him, I know something else had changed in him. He was holding his chest and breathing deeply.

I was so stun by this I probably would have fainted at any moment. That's when I saw moment from the corner of my left eye. Relocating to the other side of the machine, I saw Chris Goodwill, one of my bro's new aids, going for a glowing vial of green liquid. That was probably the CX stuff my bro was talking about. But why was he going for it? However, I wasn't the only one who saw this odd behavior.

"Goodwill, what do you think you're doing?" Will asked suspiciously. "We don't need another simple of CX-00 at the moment."

Suddenly Goodwill span around, taking out a small gun in the process. It was become increasingly clear there wasn't something right about this guy. I wasn't the only one to pick it up, and unlike me, I think Will put it together more quicker.

"So…you're a saboteur, aren't you," Will stated calmly. "Who hired you, and for what reason did they went the CX?"

"Sorry, but it goes against my rules to reveal my employer," Goodwill said calmly. "Now, Mister Bright, if you come with me, my employer's would no doubt pay me a bonus if I bring the inventor to them."

Unfortunately, this saboteur made one fatal error. He underestimated my bro. See, Will's a black belt in karate, haven taken after he was mugged when he was 14. I could tell he was already coming up with a plan. He turned his body, so he left arm was out of Goodwill's view, and he was stealthily reaching into his lab coat pocket.

I realized that this saboteur must be some kind of rookie. Why else would he risk getting caught when he could have waited to take the stuff when no one was around? And trying to take the inventor hostage, well that didn't make a whole lot of sense to me. Unfortunately before the bro could move, Goodwill saw what he was doing.

"What are you doing, Bright?"

Will made his move then. Snapping out his arm and throwing the flash drive that I had just given him. Goodwill batted the device by reflect, and my bro moved in quickly, knocking the gun from Goodwill's hand. Unfortunately, Goodwill proved to be just as fast as he grabbed my brother by neck and kept the vial out of reach. The two began struggling as the others in the room kept their distance.

Bunch of cowards, I thought. I also thought about helping, when suddenly Goodwill broke free and made a dash for the door. Will was right behind him, and tickled him without a second thought. The vial was thrown from Goodwill's hand, and was sent flying into the wall. The vial didn't break thanks to it being in an ultra light, highly impact resistance glass-like material, another one of my bro's creation. It did however, bounce off the wall and headed straight towards me. I caught it be reflex, and the top popped opened, probably loosen during struggle. The green stuff splattered right into my face, burning my skin, and stringing my eyes. Crying out in pain, I stumbled out of my hiding spot, and through my limited vision, I saw that everyone was looking at me.

Maybe it was the pain I was in or maybe it was just my own guilt, but I suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. Especially when I had to explain why I once again disobeyed my big bro. So I bolted, not willing to face him for what I did. I thought, though, I did hear him call me. Then again, it could have been my mind playing tricks on me. Since I was so familiar with the place, I was able to find an exit and escape through it, even with my limited vision. It has started to rain since I entered the building and it help to wash away the stuff on my face.

Though my eyes were still burning, and making it hard to see, I continued to run, unwilling to face my brother.

(…)

After running blind for nearly five minutes, my vision clear up enough that I could see good enough to get my bearings. I was surprise to find that I have ran pretty far, I couldn't even see the NTN building anymore. I was even more surprise that I didn't hit anything. I let out a let sigh as I continue on my way, still lacking the courage to face Will. Eventually, I settled at a coffee shop where I got something to eat, and to let the rest of vision come back.

As I sat there, an untouched muffin at my table, my mind kept coming back to my bro's experiment. He said it could grow missing limbs and repair damage organs. So what does that mean for me? If I touch someone would I grow more arms, or an extra head? I just didn't know, and it scares me. Also, I was thinking about calling my bro, just to try and clear things with him. And yet, I found myself unable to reach for my phone and call him.

It's funny, I can take on bullies twice my bulk and size and even sneak into a building without a second thought. And yet, when I think about my brother, and what he would say, I become weak kneed. I would laugh if it wasn't about me. Letting out a light sigh, I reached for my muffin.

Suddenly, someone bumped into my table. I saw some nerdy looking guy, about my age, looking like he was in a hurry. Funny thing is, he had a lot of pictures on him, and he was having trouble holding them.

"Sorry, excuse me!" the guy said hastily, and then left in a hurry.

I half-hearted watched the guy leave and then turned back to my muffin. That's when my foot bushed up against something. Looking down, I saw a frame picture, probably dropped by that nerd in his haste. I frown lightly when I saw it was a colored photo of Hinata Hyuga in her older form. I smiled slightly as I shook my head. Clearly someone was crushing on the fictional character a little to much, if you ask me.

I reached down to pick it up when I felt a small jolt go through my hand as I touched the picture. I quickly pull my hand away, and looked at it. The tips of my fingers were just a little numb, but nothing to bad. I smile as crazy thought popped into my head. I imagine myself turning into Hinata, and that cause a light laugh to escape from my lip.

"Ha-ha! Man did I need that," I said, feeling more at ease then before.

After that little laugh, I felt better, and decided to go back and face my brother. After, all what can he do beside getting me grounded by telling the forks. So, I got up and threw my uneaten muffin away as I left the store.

As I made the walk to the NTN building, something started to happen to me. My body started to feel a little heavy. I found my breath coming out deeper, and I was starting to sweat. Each step I took felt like another 10 pounds was added to my body. Soon, my body felt to heavy to move, and I was gasping for air. I was sweating so much it was getting hard to tell if my cloth were getting soaked from the rain or my sweat.

"What's…w-wrong…with me?" I asked in a gasping voice.

"Well, well, look who we have here?" a familiar voice said sarcastically.

My face paled as I found the strength to look behind me. I felt my blood rush when Tobias and he goon squad appeared. It was easy to figure out he was looking for me, and when he didn't found me at m parents' place, he began looking for me elsewhere. It was just dumb luck that he found me at this moment. My blood started to rush even more as I realized that I was in no shape to deal with him, let alone his hired muscle.

Suddenly I ran for it, the adrenaline helping to numb the pain, and giving me the boost need to outran Tobias and his goon. Unfortunately, it quickly wore off, and found my pain, and heavy breathing returning. Luckily, I knew the area and some of it secrets. And if I correct, one such area was coming up. I grinned as I saw it and turned into a two-way alleyway. When Tobias and his goon came into the area, they didn't find me.

"I have to say that little snot can run," I heard Tobias muttered.

From my hiding spot, I heard Tobias and his goon began looking for me, but I knew they would never find me. Soon I heard footsteps as the bullies left the alley, unable to locate me. After two minute passed, I pushed away the box that hid a hole large enough for a teen my size to fit, though a little uncomfortable, into. As I was crawling out, I gasped deeply, as I felt my entire body tremble with pain. I fell to my left side, and balled into a feral position, trembling as the pain continue to get worse. The only comfort I could find at that time was the rain, and it was not enough to smooth the pain I was feeling.

Suddenly I found myself having an out of body experience. I saw myself laying helpless on the ground with the rain soaking me to the bone. At this time, I notice the strange changes happening to my body. Funny thing is, while I was having this experience, I could still feel what was happening to my body. It started at my feet, as I felt as them get smaller. Next I felt my legs sharpened and my hips widen. I think I shed a tear when I felt familiar "friend" disappear into my body.

As the change continue up my body, my waist narrowed and my stomach lost what little fat there were. I felt my hard earned muscle soften a little. I nearly cried at that change as well. I worked hard for those muscles, and to feel them soften, even a bit, was discouraging. It was nearly as painful as feeling my "special friend" disappear.

Hey, hey, stop laughing, this isn't funny for me. I work hard for my muscles and just feel them change like that was a very hard thing to experience. How would you feel if something you worked for just disappeared without reason? I bet you then you wouldn't laughing. (Great, that person's laughing so hard, I can feel myself blushing a little)

Ahem, if you want me to continue, you better say so now, or I will just go back to my fashion monthly. I thought so? Now where were we? Oh, yeah, now I remember.

The bizarre change continued, working up the rest of my upper body. I blushed badly as I watch and felt my new "items" quickly grow in. My new breasts, yes, I said breasts, were quickly becoming irritated against my male clothing, which had started to cling to my body become of the rain. Unfortunately, that didn't distracted me from my problems for long.

The transformation continues onwards, narrowing my shoulders, and thinning out my arms. My hands become small as my finger become slightly longer and my nails lengthened. Finally, the transformation reached the last part of my body, as my head began to change.

My head shrunk slightly and become more narrow as my check bones rose slightly. My hair starting to grow out and darken. It first turn to a bright red, then crimson, a blackish red, and finally to midnight black, as it grow to my shoulders, and a little beyond. Suddenly, I felt my eyes start to burn.

No, it wasn't like when that CX stuff got in my eyes. Well…it felt like someone was trying to take out my eyes while still leaving them in. What? You asked, and I told you what it felt like, didn't I? Wait…lets not start this again, okay?

Well, after my eyes stopped burning, I thought my bizarre change was over. Unfortunately, my luck wasn't all that good, and I witness my outfit melt, and quickly changed into a completely different outfit within a few seconds. Now, with my transformation complete, I found my out-of-body experience over, and back in my own, but not my own, body.

For what seemed like a lifetime, I just lay there, my new body shaking uncontrollably. The only sounds that reached me were my own ragged breathing and the sound of the rain. I didn't even noticed that it the rain had slowed to a light drizzle. My mind hasn't fully process what happen to me. I know I have changed into a female character from a Japanese cartoon somehow, but my mind would allow me to accept it.

Finally, as regained my senses, I become curious about my new body. Plus, laying on the wet ground with the rain soaking me was starting to make me feel a little uncomfortable. Slowly, I sat up on my knees, instantly taking notice how weird my body felt now. I was…well, I was top heavy, if you must know. I could feel the weight on my chest, threatening to pull me down at any moment.

Hey! I see that grin. If you starting laughing again, I swear I would throw you out right this instant, and locked the door. What, I'm not acting like the character I have become? Well, if you want to hear that part, I suggested you clam up, and listen.

Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, top heavy. I seat there for a moment, allowing myself to adjust to the new weight on my chest. I then slowly got to my feet, left hand on the wall for support. Again, I was painfully aware of how awkward my body felt. I just put it out of my mind as I slowly walked out of the alley. When I reached the mouth of the alley, I was familiar with my new body enough that I could walk better, if not a bit clumsily. I noticed a store window, and walked up to it, hoping to get a better look at myself.

I couldn't stop the blush from appearing as I studied myself. I had indeed changed into Hinata Hyuga. I was the 15/16 vision with the outfit she's currently wearing. I did notice that the outfit I was wearing wasn't a prefect replica of the cartoon character. Instead of the sandals that all of the Nurato characters wear, I wore normal, light purplish white high tops. I did notice that my feet were socked as well. About the only other thing out of place, was the headband. I didn't have it. Instead, I wore a silver chain necklace with the leaf village symbol on it.

I frown curiously as I continue to studied my appearance. I was curious as to why my new outfit was slightly different then the one I seen on the show. For that matter, how did I changed into a girl from a cartoon in the first place? I know it has something to do with my bro's stuff, but I thought it was suppose to re-grow missing limbs and repair damage organs. So how could it turn me into a girl from a Japanese cartoon?

"So how did this all happen?" I asked myself.

To say I was unfazed my new voice would be an understatement. I was so unnerved by this new, yet somewhat, familiar voice, it made my skin crawl. It was so soft and quiet it was a wonder how anyone can hear it.

"I swear when I find that Bright brat, I'm going tear him up, and threw him to the dogs."

Maybe, it was just me, being caught off or if it's the personality of the character I have was became, but I gasped as I heard that all to familiar voice. My body stiffened as I looked to my left. Tobias and his goons were coming up fast. Great they must have circle around, looking for me.

My mind suddenly started to race a million miles an hour as I looked away to avoid eye contact with my rival. What if he somehow figure out who I truly I am? If that would happen, he would picked on me until I'm an old lady. Wait…did I just call myself a lady?

[Uh oh, I think he just saw us] a quiet voice suddenly said urgently.

Startled, I looked to my right, and did indeed see Tobias coming closer, a big, dumb grin on his face. I started to sweat as I looked away again.

One thing I didn't tell you about Tobias is this; he thinks himself a real lady man. Whenever he sees a girl he instantly tries to pick them up. He even tries to pick up girls that have reject him before due to believing that every girl he meat is just shy around him.

[What should I do? What should I do?] I screamed in my head.

[I suggest you get away] the voice in my head replied timidly.

Unfortunately before I could take the mysterious voice advice, Tobias had come up to me. To insure I didn't get away that easy, he had his two goons encircle around me as he got dangerously close to me. So close in fact, I could smell his cheap cologne, and it was making it a little light headed. I think I was blushing for some reason, and I didn't know if it was because of the smell of the cologne or if it was because the character I turned into can be a little shy at times.

"Hey, babe, don't remember seeing you here. Mine sharing your name sure we can get to know each other better?" Tobias asked in a smooth voice.

"H-H-Hinata…Huyga," I replied shyly.

Great, just great. I suddenly turn into a shy little thing when someone talks to me. I was quickly figuring out that my body wasn't the only thing that changed. It felt like I got a piece of Hinata herself within me. Maybe that was where that strange voice that sounds like Hinata and my new voice, was coming from.

"Oh, a foreigner," Tobias said, his grinning widening. "Well, if you like, I could show you around, and we could get to know each other better."

I found myself stopping from rolling my eyes at Tobias lame pick-up lines. The part of me that was still Howard Bright wanted nothing more then to hit him. Unfortunately the Hinata part of my mind began fighting against my Howard part, wanting nothing more then to run away.

That was weird, when I think about it now. Hinata is a skill ninja in the show, so would she shy away from someone she could easily beat. It just didn't make any sense to me. Or I'm have gone crazy and everything that's happen to me up to this point is just some kind of dream my mind cooked up.

[I sorry to say that you're not dreaming] the Hinata part of my mind said timidly.

"So, Hinata babe, how about I saw you to a nice little diner I know of? Tobias asked smoothly.

Tobias tried to wrap his left arm around me, and I shy away in disgust. This only caused Tobias's smile grow a little. I need to stop myself from groaning out loud and possible exposing myself. Tobias also think the girl avoid him because their shy around him or something. To bad he never realized the truth that most girls just don't like him.

[For someone so smart, Tobias sure is thick] The Howard side said to the Hinata part of my mind.

[I-I wouldn't know] the Hinata part of mind replied uncertainly.

"Hey babe, don't be afraid. I'm not going to bite, I just went to get to you better," Tobias said in a smooth and confident voice.

Again, I needed to resist making a sort bodily function that would threaten to expose me. Now, as a girl, and having to endure him, I realize just how every other girl felt when they had to deal with him. Not only was he to forceful, but that cheap cologne was really giving me a headache. If I didn't get away from it soon, I think I would faint.

"E-Excuse me," I said timidly, bowing slightly. "But I have to go. My…mother's waiting for me."

I turned around, and tried to push pass Tobias's goons. Unfortunately, I had forgotten that Tobias didn't take rejection all that good. And that's when things got nasty. He grabbed me by my wrist and gave it a painful squeeze as he forced me to look at him. I could clearly see the anger and fury in his eyes.

"Now, listen here! I was being a gentleman and trying to be nice. But I don't like it when people aren't nice back. So, if you know what was good for you, you wouldn't make me mad," Tobias said, his voice dipping with a little anger.

I stared at my former rival, both half of my personalities not afraid of the tall teenager in front of me. In fact, I didn't fear him at all. All I saw now was a kid, someone would probably wouldn't move past his time in high school. And you want to know the funny thing? I realize this through my Howard side, with a little help from my Hinata side. Weird, right?

"Please, can you let me go? I really not interested in you. Plus, the rain is soaking my clothes, making them quite uncomfortable," I said coldly.

Tobias didn't like the answer I just give him, causing him to tightening his grip on my wrist just a little more. I bit my lower lip to keep myself from screaming out. I have personal experience with Tobias when he's angry. He nearly broke my arm during one of previous fights.

[He broke your arm?] My Hinata side exclaimed worryingly, picking up on my thoughts.

[Don't worry your pretty little head off. He nearly broke my arm.] My Howard Side said confidently.

"I have been quite nice to you, foreigner, and this how you replay me?" Tobias asked, clearly angry now. "Well, I guess I should teach you have to respect someone who shows you kindness."

Well, that was it. The Howard side of my mind was mad, and it wasn't going to take it. I moved to free myself from Tobias's hold. Unfortunately, I have forgotten how fast he was, and he had caught my free hand rather easily. He grinned like a madman as he began to squeeze both of wrists. I couldn't stop the moan of pain that escaped my mouth this time. This only caused Tobias to grin more, as he squeezed harder.

I tried to figure a way out of this one; unfortunately, I was coming up with nothing. Not only was I unfamiliar with this body, but I also lack the strength of my old body. If only had some of the abilities that comes with this body, then I might be able to do something.

[I can help!] Hinata Side said urgently. [I know how to use my body's power! Let me help!]

I really didn't have much choice here. With Tobias in one of his rage-filled moods, there was no telling what he could do. I just got this new body, and my pride wouldn't let it be broken. So, without much thought, I give control of my body to the Hinata Side of my mind. To my surprise, that new part of my mind didn't take control. Instead, information was pooled into my mind, telling me how use some of the powers of character I have become.

I quickly scanned the information, looking for the one that would get me out of this mass. Unfortunately, I discovered that I couldn't use the handy-dandy technique like the substitution Jutsu or the transformation Jutsu, the two powers that could save me. I did learn that I have the character's grace and agility. I decided to use that skill to break free.

"You know boss…" one of the Tobias goons said, "…this gal got some weird eyes."

I was so busy looking through the information my Hinata Side had given me, I didn't noticed that Tobias Goons had gather behind him. That didn't concern me at the moment, as both half of my mind quickly formed a plan.

"…Hmm, you know, you're right," Tobias muttered offhandedly, studying me eyes.

Again, I resist the urgent to say something sarcastic, in caution that it might hurt my plan. I saw my chance to act when the three stupidly became talking about my eyes. I decided that was the best time to move.

I leapt into the air, soaring over the Tobias and his goons easily. I twisted around, freeing myself from Tobias's grip and made a graceful landing all in once motion. I then took off running, employing the natural speed this new body process. I heard Tobias shout something, and soon heard the sounds of footsteps, coming up from behind me. That's when I employed another power, one that I thankfully one that I have inherited with this body, into play.

I felt my eyes tingle as I activated the Byakugan, allowing me to see a full 360 degrees. And just as I thought, Tobias and his goons were behind him, coming up fast. Luckily, I knew this place, like I said before. So when I saw next alley coming up through my Byakugan, and push this body I'm using to it limits. I ducked into the alley about two and half seconds before Tobias and his goons did. The Howard side of my mind loved the looked on the three faces when they reached the alley and couldn't find anyone there, again.

"How do these maroons keep disappearing on me?" Tobias said in rage and confusion.

The enraged teen then had his two goons start to comb the area, looking for me. If they had just looked up, they would have seen me, scaling the side of the wall in a surreal fashion. Soon, I had scaled up to the building roof, where I watched the trio search for me in vain. Finally, after a near five minute search, Tobias give up, muttering something under his breath I couldn't hear. His followers quickly follow behind him, wondering where I went. I waited another five minutes before returning to the street. I use my Byakugan to check to see if they were gone, and when I was sure I was safe; venture out into the streets once more.

With the excitement over, and my both half of my mind calming down, I came to realize a few things. I was soaking wet, chill to the bone and starving. So with a light shrug and sigh, I went off looking for someplace to dry off, and get something inside my stomach. As I walked, the event of the days kept replaying in my head, making me feel a little depressed. I tried to push it out of my mind, as I look for something to eat. But it wasn't no use, the Howard side of my mind, was just to focus on one thing.

[Just how am I going to explain this one to Will?] The Howard side wondered.

(…)

15 minutes later, and I found myself back in the café I was in before my transformation, ironically sitting at the same table I was seated before. The picture that probably caused me to change was still there, forgotten. I dare not touch the thing, out of fear that something ever worse might happen.

Letting out a faint sigh I looked at the items on the desk. There was a decaf coffee, a small sandwich, and my cell phone, lay out in that order. The food and drink were barely touch; the coffee was probably cold as ice by now. I didn't care for any of that at the time; my entire attention was on my phone.

What? Oh, yeah, my phone had changed slightly, if that what you're wondering. It was still the same, AT&T model, only now was purple with a lavender strip running down the center and a leaf symbol on the front. Yes, yes, I'm aware of how cliché I sound. Not only did my cloth change, but my phone as well, though neither were hit with that stuff. So, can I continue now or do I have to threaten to throw you out again.

And yes, I'm aware I'm not acting like the character I have become. Let just say that you're annoying me so much that my Howard Side is in control. So, can I continue? Thank you.

After having ditching Tobias and his goons, I decided to head to Will's place. I didn't care that I have to face that I once again disobey him; I just want to get back to normal. Unfortunately, when I got there, I found the place closed to the public, and even the police were there. I could tell that they weren't going to let anyone in, and while I realized I probably could use the power this body has, I also realize just how much trouble that could make for me and my brother.

So, with a sigh of defeated I left the NTN building and returned to this café, where for the last 13 and half minute, been debuting about calling my brother and facing the music over the phone. After staring at the device for another minute, I reached for it, my hand hovering over it, when it suddenly started to ring. From the small screen on my phone, I could see that my brother was trying to contact me. I picked it up, and stared at the number flashing on the screen. With a light defeated sigh, I open the phone, and put to my ear.

"H-Hello," I said, sounding more shy and timid then I wanted.

There was an awkward pause, but I could hear my brother breathing. I started to grow worry that something might be worry with Will.

"Who are you and want what I have you done with my brother?" A calm Will asked suspiciously.

I let out a mix sigh, half of out relief, and the other half out of exhaustion. Part of me, the Howard part at least, knew that it was going to be hard convincing Will of how I truly am. Still, I was grateful that Will wasn't harmed in anyways.

"Well, I know this would be hard to be believe, but it's me, Will. It's Hi-Howard," I quickly caught myself before saying the name of the character I had become.

There was another awkward pause, and though I couldn't see my brother's face, I could guess what his face looked liked at the moment. Either he wouldn't believe me or he think this was some kind of prank.

"Right…" Will said sarcastically. "Did my brother put you up to this because he didn't went to face me, even over the phone, Ms?"

Or he wouldn't believe me and think I'm pulling a prank. I let out a faint sigh as I realized this. Still, I wish he would at least hear me out, to at least true to prove who I truly am.

"Can you please hear me out, Will?" I asked politely.

"Okay, I will play along," Will replied coldly.

I let out a quick tired sigh before addressing my bro over the phone, "when you were getting ready to graduated I pulled a prank on you be dying your graduation grown a light shade of pink."

"Everyone whom went to school with me and went to my graduation would have known of that," Will said, his voice sounding even colder then before.

"That may be true," I said calmly. "But I also wrote on the inside that the inside that it is brighter then the outside."

There was another awkward pause. I knew from that silence that probably one of two things happened. He was either really considering that I was his brother just somehow turned into someone matching the voice he's now hearing or he just passed out from the overload. Me? Well, I would think he would have faint from overload of information.

"How did this happen to you?" Will asked, sounding calmer then one would think if they just learn that their little brother is now a girl.

So, I told him everything, from sneaking into his lab to transforming into a girl from a Japanese cartoon by merely touching a picture of said character. During my little recap, Will ask some basic questions that I had no trouble answering.

"Do you have any knowledge about this character?" Will asked seriously. "And don't lie; I know you watched that Anime stuff."

I let out a light sigh as I got up, gathered my still uneaten sandwich and cold coffee and threw them away. I then left the café, and made my way home, all the while talking to my brother without massing a beat. At least wasn't raining anymore. I don't think I could take getting wet anymore.

"Yes, I know the character well. If one would ask me about her, I could give them a full detail of her life in the series," I said, admitted shyly liking the quite character.

"I see, and you said the transformation occurred moment after touching a picture, correct?" Will asked calmly.

"Yes. But I don't understand how some green stuff splashing in my face could have cause, not only me, but clothes and any items in them to change. My wallet's now's a change purse, a change purse!" I said, trying to make my point.

"Well…I don't know if I should be telling you this at the moment," Will said uncertainly.

I suddenly stopped, eye wide. Maybe it was just the various events of the day, finally catching up with me. Or maybe it was the fact that had to work to prove who I was to my brother, and now he was withholding information from me. Whatever the reason maybe, I could feel the Howard side of my mind grew angry quickly, pushing the Hinata side into a corner quivering with fear.

"Listen here, William Bright. I'm been turned into a girl from a fictional world, been soaked head to toe, and hit on by a jerk with an ego the size of a planet! And you refuse to tell me anything! So help me god, if you don't spill whatever you're hiding, I WILL COME THERE AND HURT YOU!" I screamed angrily into my phone, causing some of the bystander to stare, but I didn't care at the time.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just settle down," Will said calmly, but then said more softly, "And I thought you were temperamental as a boy."

"I heard that," I growled in a low voice.

I began walking again trying to ignore the look the various bystanders were giving me. My anger slowly subsided, and found the two halves of my personality talking again. My Hinata side was trying to comfort my Howard Side, and let tell you this, hearing two voice, both of whom I knew well, it just creepy, no matter how many times I hear it.

"Okay, you know that my project, CX-Double 0, was design to re-grow and repair broken or missing body parts. But what you didn't know that the chemical itself is actually a series of nano-machines. Once injected, the nano-machines would attached themselves into the nerve system of a host, and through a group of scanner machines, which are program to attach to the tips of the fingers, to help rebuild the damage or missing parts," Will explained calmly.

"I see," I said calmly.

Already the Howard side of my brain was at working figuring out how the process actually worked. And while my Howard side did indeed understand it, it still left one question my mind. Luckily, Will most have known what my next question was going be.

"The chemical you were hit with, was actually the more advance, and still untested, CX-Triple0. The Nano-machine in that bunch were support to use the memory stored in a person's genetic code to restore the missing or damage part without the need for contact with the missing part," Will explained calmly.

"But that still doesn't explain how I changed in the first place," I said skeptically.

"Well, you said that you felt a jolt go through you fingers when you touched it, right?" Will asked.

"Yes…"I said uncertain of where Will was going with this.

"Well, it could be that since you didn't have any broken or missing body parts, the machines in your system didn't know how to reacted, creating a conflicted in their own basic program. If that were to happen, the failsafe I program into them would have activate and shut themselves down. Now that jolt you felt could have been the machine close to shutdown, suddenly reactivating when you touch that picture, following the basic program that were also installed into the Triple0 to prevent any future problems from surfacing."

"Will, that doesn't explain how I turned into a girl from an Anime," I said skeptically.

"Well, the only theory that I can think of is that you're were somehow able to influence the Nano-machines on a subconscious level, and with your information you knew, caused the transformation. And the sweat from your body probably had trace amounts of the machine in them, acting as a bridge to items on your being, causing them to change as well," Will explained calmly.

I began rubbing the temple of my forehead, feeling a massive headache coming. While I get what he was saying, it was also starting to sound like he was just coming up with theories at random. Whatever the case maybe, there was still one question that was firm in my mind.

"Listen, Will, I could care less about your project and all that stuff, I just want to know if you can change me back to normal?" I asked hopefully. "You don't know how awkward things have been since my change."

There was another awkward pause, and I instantly took it as a bad sign. I knew from experience that when my brother was this silent, it never a good thing. Plus with the way he's been acting, I was starting to think something might actually be wrong.

"Well…" Will says, suddenly hesitantly, "…At my superior's suggestion, I have created a series of counter Nano-machines, which could have reversed the effects of any Nano-machine in a person's system."

I came to a dead stop, eyes as wide as a saucer. If it was true, and my brother did have a way of changing me back to normal, then he wasted my time with all of his theories and talk about his project. I could feel my temper flaring again, and it was taking all my strength, and a little talking down by my other half, from yelling at Will again. When I next talked, I tried to sound as calm and collected as one could be given the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm almost home?" I asked, my voice coming out more icy then I intended.

"Well, there's the problem. You remember how my project was almost stolen?" Will asked calmly.

I frown angrily as that memory surfaced. Of course, I remember that time. Not only did I disobey my older brother once again, but it was also the event that left me with some new and unwanted items on my chest. Just thinking about that time, just a short while ago, caused my anger to jump another ten points. Luckily (for Will that is), my Hinata side was able to talk to my Howard Side down.

"William…" I said in an eerie calmness, "…if you don't want to see first hand what this body can do, I suggest you cut all of this crap, and just tell me what's wrong."

"Well," Will replied with a light sigh, "It turns out that Goodwill was just the decoy while the rest of his team stole my work."

My anger started to subside a little. Concern also started to replace my anger as I began imagining the worse. And suddenly, my thoughts drafted back to my brother, and his health. No matter how mad I was at the time, I couldn't help but worry if my older brother was hurt. However, before I could voice my concerns, Will once more spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Hearing those words calmed me.

"So, I still don't see the problem?" I asked confusingly. "Can't I just hop over there, and you do whatever you need to do to get me back to normal."

"Well, that's the thing," Will said calmly, "Those saboteurs were more skilled then we first thought. Not only did they steal all of my research martial, but also had a way of neutralized all of the CX series, including the counter machines. And before you say anything else, know that my superiors had suspended my project until the stolen items can be found."

Suddenly, my body went weak, as I felt my heart jump into my throat and then down into my stomach. My knees started to shake and to keep myself from falling I weakly walked over to a nearby building and lean up against a wall. If I was hearing my brother right, and I prayed to every god I knew of, that I was wrong, I was stuck for the time being.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked, my voice creaking.

"Unfortunately, yes" Will replied with a light sigh. "My employers had been paranoid ever since another project was stolen and was use in that private war somewhere in the Middle East. So, until they know the stolen items are recovered, they aren't willing to risk another bunch being stolen again."

My whole world was suddenly shattered and I sank to the ground, head hanging in defeat. If someone would to walk by me, they would see a girl who's body was shaking worse then an glass shop during an earthquake. I was trying hard to hold back tears, as I realized my life was probably over.

"M-Maybe, if I came in and tell them what happen to me, then maybe they would let you work on fixing me," I said desperately.

"Brother, I don't think that's a good course of action," Will replied coldly and quickly added, "You're transformation goes beyond anything that originally cumulated. If anything, you'll probably just make my superiors that much more paranoid and you will probably end up in a lab for the rest of your life."

Well, that was it for me. I couldn't help my tears back anymore and they came like a waterfall. I found myself crying silently, with only the sound of my brother's soft breathing to accompany me. All that kept flashing through my mind was that my life as I knew it was over. Since I had changed into a character from a cartoon, I don't exist in the normal terms. Plus, I, as I look now, no one have never been seen around town, so that would raise questions that there are no answers too.

I cried for at least 15 minutes, not caring of the stares I was getting or the fact that my brother was talking to me. The entire city could be falling around me, and I wouldn't notice. My mind was stuck on the fact that my life was over, and there was no one to blame by myself. I realize the irony of it, if I had actually listen to my brother, I wouldn't be like this.

After another minute of crying, I calm down enough to compose myself, and tried to talk to Will, see if he might have a plan or something. I did notice that my voice crack a bit as I spoke.

"S-So, what do I do now?"

"The best thing for you to do is head home," Will said calmly, though I did note there was some regret hidden beneath his calmness. "I will contact mom and dad when I get the chance. We will come up with something. For now, though, just say you're a relative, visiting out of town."

Sure, just go home. Will says it so casually, it almost makes me laugh. If he only experiences the kind of day I had due to this new body. I bet he wouldn't be so casual. I shiver when I think about Tobias and how he tried to hit on me. I think I will have nightmares for weeks due to that little run-in.

"…And Howard," Will said, the regret in his voice growing. "I'm sorry for what happen to you. If I knew that full bodily change was possibly, I would have been more cautious about my project, maybe I wouldn't have done it in first place. Listen, I got to go. I will visit you tomorrow to see how you're doing. Just go home and get some rest."

And with that, the phone went silent, say for the usual beeping noise you hear when someone hanged up a phone. With a sigh of defeat, I closed the device and pocketed it. I pulled myself up and began walking home again. I frown lightly when I notice that it has started to rain again. It probably happened while I was talking with Will. And to make the make things worse, it was a down poor, making my already soak body worse.

[Great, just great. That's all I need] My Howard side muttered sarcastically.

[Well, it could get better] My Hinata said optimistically.

I toned out both sides as they began an argument that would give me a headache. I wasn't in the mood to listen to two voices in my head, arguing over nothing. Instead, I just focus on putting me hood up, and tucking my long hair under it. At least I can keep my head from getting to wet, right?

(…)

The walk home was mainly a blur. I remember some people, people I knew, giving me strange looks as I walked passed them. I don't know if it because of my weird eyes, or if they were curious about a girl they had never seen before? Whatever the reasons, it made me nervous, and eventually I took the back streets so I wouldn't be noticed that much.

I reached my place, and thankfully, I still had my keys. I unlocked the door, and quickly entered, so no one would see me. I decided to head to bed, taking my brother advice. I headed up to my room, and stripped down to underwear, trying to avoid looking at them, for obvious reasons, and get into bed.

Unfortunately, I found myself unable to sleep. My mind was ablaze with to many thoughts. Any time I tried to close my eyes, I kept flashing back to the event that left me as I am now. I found myself playing out different scenarios in my mind, trying to figure out how I could have avoided my current fate. Sadly, ever scenario ended with the green stuff in my face.

Also, I was a little self conscious about my body. What, no, I was doing thinking "dirty" thoughts about my new body. [Great, I think I'm blushing again.] It was just that my body felt off, sleeping in a bed I had use for nearly two years. I found myself tossing and turning as I tried to get comfortable in this new body. Finally, I found myself staring up at my ceiling, body slightly uncomfortable and mind blazing with many thoughts.

Finally, after nearly 60 minutes of just staring at the ceiling, I decided to do something to take my mind off of things. Since it was late and I knew there was nothing good on TV at the time, I decided to head down here, and wash my clothes. And that's where you came in, with me waiting for my wash.

What, you want to know the **real** reason why I'm doing my wash so late at night. I told you, I couldn't sleep and doing my wash because it was the only thing that came to mind. What, you don't believe me? Well what can I say, it's the truth. What, you still don't believe me? And there's nothing you can do to make me say otherwise.

…Ok, so that stare you're giving me is kind of scary. Yes, both side of my mind are scare. Okay, okay, I will tell you! Just stop staring at me like that, it giving me the creeps. Okay, I wasn't completely honest about going to bed after coming home. I tried on some of my old clothes, as I was getting tired of my clothing clinging to my body. They were highly uncomfortable for some reason, and really irritated by new "items". So, against my better judgment, I decided to go into town tomorrow and get some more form fitting clothes.

Yes…I know I didn't need to wash my cloth for something like that. But as I told you before, I couldn't sleep, and washing my clothes was the only thing that came to mind. And thank you. Why am I thanking you, you asked? Well, it simple really.

My mind was still blazing with so many thoughts and questions. But, telling you my story, rather you believe me or not, had help me sort through some of my own troubles. So for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And since my laundry has been done for a while now, I have to ask you kindly to leave. But you even need to do some wash, just asked for me, and I would hook you up.

What, you want to ask one more thing before you go? Sure why not, you helped me after all, so it the least I could do. So, you want to know why I kept saying I have two sides. Well…the best I can come up with, was that to help sort out the new information I was given with the transformation, I created two different side of my mind. That or I'm just gone somewhat crazy.

Well, I think it time for you to go. And thanks again for listening while I wait for my wash.

(…)

M: Okay, I realized that all that Howard/Hinata stuff probably got confusing, so I will explained it a little more. What my character was experiencing was something I called the Whisper. When he changed into the character, a part of her own personality was put into his own mind. The piece isn't big enough to take full control, but instead helps to manage information so the transformed Howard wasn't going to be overwhelmed by it.


End file.
